


#3: Spider-Man

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2016 [3]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, This one is short, Unrequited Love, but it's also really cute and fluffy, only a little tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-Man loves Deadpool, and he touches himself while thinking about Wade (a.k.a. Peter's future boyfriend, according to Peter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	#3: Spider-Man

     Peter was sitting on his bed with his back against the headboard. He just couldn't get Wade out of his mind. He was in love with Wade, but he didn't know how to tell him or if he would reciprocate his feelings. Peter sighed dreamily and leaned his head back until it hit the headboard. He loved Wade's body. His skin and lack of hair didn't bother Peter at all. _He probably has **such** a big dick. I'd love to feel it hammer into my ass, make it loose. _Peter moaned and moved his left hand down to his cock. He squeezed the appendage through his pants and moaned. He closed his eyes and let his sexual thoughts about Wade completely take over his mind.

     _"Oh, harder Wade, harder! I want you to slam very inch of your fat fucking cock in my tight little asshole."_ " Peter couldn't believe he was having such dirty thoughts. He had seriously never thought things like this before, even when he was jerking off.

_"You want me to fuck you harder, Petey? You'll have to beg then."_ Nothing was more arousing than the thought of Wade being rough with him. Peter's hand groped his dick harder, and he began to pant. He looked down at his hand , imagining it was Wade's. He moaned and threw his head back, letting his eyelids flutter closed.

     " _Please, Daddy. Please fuck me harder." Wade intentionally slows down._

_"That's what you call begging?" he asks. He scoffs and stops moving altogether._

_"Please, Wade. I need you to fuck me as hard as you can. Please." I make myself cry; I know that will get him. He groans and puts his hands on my hips._

_"Gladly," he says. With that, he slams his cock inside me. He pulls almost all the way out and slams himself back in. He does that over and over until I finally come, my seed sprays from my aching cock. Wade roars and empties his hot come inside my loose, abused ass._ Peter's eyes flew open, and he cried out. He squeezed his cock harder, and came in his boxers. He sat there, sated and content, until the sticky mess inside his boxers became cold and uncomfortable. He pulled the soiled boxers off himself and threw them in the direction of the hamper. He got up to turn the light off, and he got back into his warm, soft bed. He pulled the comforter over his bare body and smiled like an idiot. _I love you, Wade._ With that thought, he drifted off into a restful sleep with dreams of him and Wade together. 


End file.
